Two Hearts, One Love
The night is at its darkest, not an inch of light in sight Because of a temporary power failure, we have to use a candle to lit our apartment Luckily it´s only temporary, so we´ll have electricity back here in no time But for now, I´ll stay in the dark with my special someone All in my natural state on bed as a fluffy, warm paw touches my cheek I don´t feel unsafe or cold at all, despite being naked in the dark As I get closer to the candlelight, I can see your beautiful doe eyes Shiny like rare purple garnets that are adorned with feminine eyelashes With your red undergarments off, you´re in the natural state as well My sweet Judy is smiling at me and wiggling her tiny tail It´s yet another one of those moments with you, my bunny wife Even when it´s dark in here, we´re still inseparable Me and my closest friend ever, a rabbit with the heart of a lioness You´ve always protected and inspired me, as well as wiped away my tears of sadness Whenever my heart had something to say, you always listened My life would be lonely and without any comfort if our paths hadn´t crossed We let our budding romance live to its full potential, through summer and fall This bond between the two of us gave birth to a happiness so blissful All the moments that led to this point, my heart will always remember I give you a sweet, foxy smile as my paws pull you into an embrace most tender With just only one smile, it really tells how I deeply feel about you There will never be a rabbit as gorgeous in the world, I´m sure I see all of your natural beauty, from your butt and hips to thighs and stomach In this intimate embrace, I can feel your softness and warmth Days on the wrong side of the law, I won´t miss those I don´t have to face any of the city´s harms alone Sitting on my lap, you stroke my chest fur and nuzzle my furry cheek snugly While I place my arm around your bare back and pet your tail so fluffy You´re blushing so hard I can feel how your cheek is hot Day by day, you seem to get more gentle and affectionate I think of you every time I´m having my happiest thoughts You don´t belong as a fox´s dinner, but rather in my loving arms I hold my sexy and beautiful wife by the waist as our lips draw closer From afar in the dark, one can only see the shadow of a couple deeply in love with each other Your ringed paw cups my chin softly while our hug only tightens Mrs. Hopps and her husband kiss sensually with the strength of true lovers Even though the lights are back on soon, we´re surely not in a hurry For there´s nothing I cherish more than moments like this with my precious Judy I´m on you at the moment, protectively and warmly like foxes are with their mates With my muzzle close to your neck, I stroke your long and attractive ears It´s nights like this with you that I wish could last for eternity But I´m more than happy for this married life with you that keeps on going peacefully Here in the dim candlelight of our bedroom, we just keep cuddling The feeling this awakens in us is simply heartwarming This apartment will be remembered as the den of love for a tod and his doe The home of two hearts, one love. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Stories in natural state Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:NickXJudy Category:Fanon Category:Stories